Bed of Lies
by spikes-storm
Summary: Sara's whole life has been a lie and now every one is going to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters I never will. Unfortunately. ^_^  
  
Authors note. This is the new chapter one. I had some problems uploading the first time. I think that I have it down now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sara flipped her phone shut effectively ending the upsetting call. Knowing that she had to go home to see her father she walked the long hall to Grissom's office. She knocked hearing Grissom's muffled reply, and opened the door.  
  
She sat on one of the chairs surrounding his desk and he raised an eyebrow giving her a curios look. Grissom ran all the possibilities in his mind. Knowing that she hadn't spoken to him unless absolutely necessary, after the explosion, the night he had turned her down.  
  
"Um the reason I came to talk to you is that I just got a call that my father is very sick. He will most likely not make it through the next two weeks. I need to go and see him and take care of some business."  
  
"Well how long will you need off? You have vacation time built up for three weeks off. Will that be enough? If not call me and I can arrange something. Ok"  
  
"Yeah sure that will be fine. Thanks Griss." Sara said with confusion in her eyes. They hadn't been nice to each other in weeks and he was treating her kindly. It was strange.  
  
Sara exited the office and headed for the locker room to get her stuff then leave. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about the way her relationship is with her father and the fight that had gotten them there.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sara all I want for you is a good life. Why can't you come home after college? You have spent enough time over there. I have plenty of suitable matches for you here. You have proved your self worth and intelligence. I demand that you come home." Her fathers voice grew angrier as his tirade grew in length.  
  
"I cant come home Dad. There is so much to do and see. And college wasn't about proving anything. It was about improving myself. And now I am going to get a job. But it is in California, very near Aunt Liz and Uncle Mike. So I will be just fine, I can come home to visit and everything. Just let me get my fill. I promise I will be home soon for a visit. " " Well if that is how you feel about your father and your family, that we can be put on hold for you, then you are sorely mistaken. You don't have to come home at all. That is final. " Fine then I won't. Good bye."  
  
End flashback  
  
Sara reached the locker room just as the first tear made its way down her face. Glad to find that she was alone in the big room she let the tears fall creating streaks on her pale skin.  
  
Nick had watched Sara exit Grissom's office and walk slowly down the hall to the locker room in what looked like a trance. Deciding to be a few minutes late for his meeting with Grissom, Nick followed her. Just as she pushed open the door to the locker room Nick swore that he saw her wipe away a tear. Astonished, he was unsure how to process what he had just seen. Sara crying. Wow, she never cried. Smiled, bitched, and complained sure but never cry.  
  
He decided to follow her into the room after standing in the hall for a few seconds. Opening the door quietly, he watched her sob uncontrollably for a few seconds then came up behind her and gave her a long hug. Resulting in scaring the crap out of her.  
  
"Ahhh." Sara screamed at the unexpected contact."  
"Shhh, Sara it's only me. Calm down. I saw you and I thought I would make sure that every thing is ok."  
"Thanks. It's just that my dad is sick and he is going to die soon. I was just thinking about the fight that has separated us for the past eight years." Her eyes had started to dry as Nick handed her a cold paper towel to stop the redness.  
" Do you want to tell me about it over breakfast? My treat. " Nick cajoled, "please Sara." He gave her his famous Texan grin and she nodded her head. " Ok well you just get washed up and well be out of here." Nick placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the sink. 


End file.
